Stained Glass Window
by Limitbreaker
Summary: James kannte Malfoy aus der Schule, aber er hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wer er wirklich war, bis ein Zaubertrank-Unfall sie zusammenbrachte. James/Scorpius, Oneshot, Übersetzung aus dem Englischen


_**A/N**: Das hier ist eine Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von **Betelin Notecor**, die mir freundlicherweise erlaubt hat, mich an diesem wundervollen Oneshot zu versuchen. Den Link zur englischen Story findet ihr in meinem Profil. :)  
Dann viel Spaß!_

**Stained Glass Window**

Als James in die Werkstatt von Weasley's Zauberhafte Zauberscherze stürmte, hatte er nicht erwartet, dass Scorpius Malfoy dort sein würde, geschweige denn, dass Malfoy zu viel Affodill in den Trank, an dem er gerade arbeitete, schütten würde. Noch weniger hatte er erwartet in der resultierenden Explosion orange gefärbt zu werden.

Er starrte Malfoy aus großen Augen an und beobachtete wie der Zaubertrank von der Robe des Jungens herunter tropfte. „Äh, Hi? Nichts für ungut, aber was machst du hier? Und solltest du wirklich mit Zaubertrankzutaten rumspielen?"

Malfoy runzelte die Stirn und zog seinen Zauberstab. Eine Variation von _Tergeo_ benutzend beseitigte er die Unordnung, allerdings blieb James' Haut an den Stellen, die von dem Zaubertrank berührt worden waren, fluoreszierend orange. Malfoy legte seinen Zauberstab auf den Tisch, der in seiner Nähe stand, zückte einen Kugelschreiber und fing an etwas in ein Notizbuch zu kritzeln.

„Hallo, Malfoy? Was machst du hier?"

Malfoy schnaubte und strich sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht, als er sich drehte um James anzusehen. „Ich arbeite hier. Sei leise."

Seit wann arbeitete Malfoy bei Weasley's? „Okay, und wo ist Onkel George?"

„Hogsmeade", brummte Malfoy.

James seufzte. Anscheinend würde er keine Informationen von Malfoy bekommen, bis er zu Ende geschrieben hatte, was immer er eben schrieb. James schlenderte zum Waschbecken und packte die säureneutralisierende Seife. Er versuchte das Orange abzuwaschen, aber stattdessen wurde es leuchtendpink.

Malfoys Gekritzel verebbte allmählich, weshalb James zu ihm rüberging. „Sieh mal, was die Seife mit meinem Arm gemacht hat."

Malfoy schaute ihn an, fixierte die orangen Flecken auf seiner Haut und die pinke Färbung seiner Arme.

„Interessant…"

Damit wandte er sich wieder seinem Notizbuch zu.

James wollte am liebsten schreien. „Oi! Was muss ich tun um deine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen?", fragte er, während er mit der Hand vor Malfoys Gesicht herum wedelte.

Als Malfoy ihn dieses Mal anschaute, schaute er ihn wirklich an. Malfoy wurde knallrot. „Tut mir Leid! Ich wollte nur unbedingt die Zaubertrankzutaten und die Effekte aufschreiben… Hier, lass mich nach einem Gegenmittel suchen." Er wühlte sich durch eine Vielzahl von Fläschchen, die auf dem Tisch standen. „Probier das hier. Reib eine dünne Schicht auf deine Haut."

James nickte und tat genau das. Die Farbe verschwand langsam von seiner Haut. „Hat funktioniert." Er schaute auf die Flasche in seiner Hand und starrte den hellgrünen Zaubertrank an. „Was für ein Trank ist das?"

James führte den Trank an seine Nase um daran riechen zu riechen – „Nein, tu das nicht!" – und keuchte prompt auf.

Malfoy seufzte. „Das ist etwas, dass ich kreiert habe. Es absorbiert die meisten säurehaltigen Tränke und neutralisiert sie. Ich wollte es verkaufen, aber der Gestank macht es in den meisten Fällen unbrauchbar."

Nachdem er ein bisschen geniest hatte, bekam James endlich den Geruch aus seiner Nase. „Das ist ekelhaft." Er grinste. „Man könnte es abfüllen und als ‚Essenz reiner Scheiße' verkaufen."

Malfoy schenkte ihm ein kleines Lächeln. „Ich vermute schon."

„Bist du da selbst drauf gekommen?" Malfoy nickte. „Warum bist du dann nicht in der Ausbildung zum Zaubertrankbraumeister?"

Malfoy versteifte sich. „Ich mag es hier bei Weasley's zu arbeiten."

„Aber wir lernen so viele wichtige Dinge im Unterricht. Du verpasst eine ganze Menge! Du solltest –"

Malfoy fing wieder an zu schreiben.

„Weißt du, das ist wirklich unhöflich", grummelte James.

„Jemanden zu bedrängen ebenfalls", antwortete er.

James rollte mit den Augen. „Was auch immer. Jedenfalls, ich wollte Onkel George etwas fragen. Weißt du, wann er wieder da sein wird?"

Malfoy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er trifft ein paar Investoren in Hogsmeade. Wahrscheinlich ist er den ganzen Tag weg."

James plumpste auf einen nahegelegenen Stuhl. „Ich brauche dringend seine Hilfe. Hast du eine Ahnung wo er steckt?"

„Seh ich aus wie sein Sekretär?"

„Gut. Benimm dich wie ein Idiot. Ist mir egal."

Malfoys Blick flatterte zu James' Gesicht. „Hör mal, es tut mir Leid. Aber… Ich muss den Trank fertigstellen und es läuft nicht gut."

James' Gesicht hellte sich auf. „Du darfst Tränke entwickeln? Jetzt schon? Das lassen sie uns nicht machen, bis wir Lehrlinge sind." Seine Stimmung verfinsterte sich. „Nicht, dass ich es jemals bis dahin schaffen werde."

„Warum nicht?" Malfoy schien ernsthaft interessiert zu sein und James musste mit jemanden reden, also beschloss er es ihm zu sagen.

„Ich falle durch, an der Akademie…"

Malfoy starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Aber du warst immer so gut in Zaubertränke. Ich weiß noch, dass Professor Manning immer betont hat, du wärest der beste Schüler in all ihren Kursen."

James lachte spöttisch. „Das war damals, jetzt ist es eben so. Scheinbar macht einen guten Tränkeschüler mehr aus, als in der Lage zu sein, Zaubertränke richtig zu mischen."

„Was denn noch?"

„Erstmal musst du die ganzen Wechselwirkungen, die zwischen den Zutaten auftreten, kennen. Außerdem musst du jede mögliche Zutat erkennen, ohne dass sie irgendwie gekennzeichnet sind." Er ließ den Kopf gegen die Tischplatte fallen. „Das ist mir eine Nummer zu groß. Alles, was ich in Hogwarts zu tun hatte, war den Anweisungen zu folgen und die Schritte im Kopf zu behalten."

„Es ist nicht so schwer alle Zutaten und ihre Wirkungen zu behalten."

James hob den Kopf und starrte ihn an. „Du hast leicht Reden. Al meint du bist ein noch größerer Bücherwurm als meine Tante, Hermine."

Malfoy schien sich angegriffen zu fühlen. „Ich bin kein Bücherwurm."

„Du warst in Ravenclaw. Natürlich bist du ein Bücherwurm."

„Dann bist du ein hirnloser Gryffindor?", fragte Malfoy süßlich.

„Hey, nein, ich –"

„Verallgemeinere nicht, wenn du nicht willst, dass man dasselbe mit dir tut."

James stand auf. „Was auch immer. Hör mal, ich muss jemanden finden, der mir beim Lernen hilft. Wir sehen uns." Er steuerte auf die Tür zu.

„Äh, warte!" James stoppte. „Ich kann dir helfen."

Malfoy scharrte mit den Füßen, als James ihn einen Moment anschaute. „Warum willst du mir helfen?"

Malfoy seufzte und schaute weg. „Ich wollte an die Akademie. Meine Bewerbung wurde abgelehnt." Einen Moment spielte er mit dem Stift in seiner Hand. „Ich hatte erwartet, dass das passieren würde, aber ich wünschte immer noch, dass ich hingehen könnte." Er schaute James an und schloss die Augen. „Wenn ich dir helfe, wirst du mir im Gegenzug alles beibringen, was du lernst."

James überdachte das Angebot einen Moment. Er kannte nicht viele Leute, die gut in Zaubertränke waren. Den meisten seiner Freunde an der Akademie ging es so ähnlich, wie ihm. Onkel George war seine letzte Hoffnung gewesen, aber anscheinend war er beschäftigt. Al hatte sich mehr als einmal darüber beschwert, dass Malfoy ihn im Unterricht übertrumpfte, weshalb James davon ausging, dass er das Material gut genug kannte. Außerdem engagierte Onkel George keine Idioten.

„Okay. Hört sich gut an. Wann können wir anfangen?"

Malfoy schenkte ihm ein breites Lächeln und für einen Moment stockte James der Atem. Was für eine merkwürdige Reaktion. Vielleicht war das eine verzögerte Wirkung des Trankes?

„Treffen wir uns heute Abend. Wenn ich zu dir kommen kann, bring ich Chinesisch mit."

James nickte. „Klingt großartig."

* * *

Es war nicht großartig. Es war perfekt.

Malfoy war an diesem Abend vorbeigekommen und hatte Essen mitgebracht, darunter ein ganzer Behälter Gebratener Reis mit Schweinefleisch, James' bevorzugtes Chinesisches Essen. Er hatte geklopft und James mit einem schüchternen Lächeln begrüßt, höflich bemerkend, dass seine Wohnung sehr schön war. Dann hatte er sich mit dem Essen und einem Stapel Bücher an James' Küchentisch gesetzt.

Er hatte mit einem Vortrag über die verschiedenen Gruppen von Zutaten bekommen und es interessant genug gemacht, dass James ihm ohne Probleme folgen konnte. Er mampfte seinen gebratenen Reis, als Malfoy anfing voller Leidenschaft ein Diagramm zu zeichnen, das genau beschrieb, wie die verschiedenen Elemente und Zutaten miteinander reagierten. James glaubte, dass er wahrscheinlich mehr in einer Stunde gelernt hatte, als in sieben Jahren in Hogwarts. Malfoy wusste wirklich worüber er sprach.

„…und wenn die Spinnenseide heftig mit einer Blut-Base reagiert, wie würde sie auf eine Alkohol-Base reagieren?"

James warf einen Blick auf das Diagramm und stellte fest, dass die Fasern in der Regel explodierten, wenn sie mit einer Blut-Base in Berührung kamen, aber dass die Alkohol-Base dafür bekannt war, die verborgenen giftigen Eigenschaften zu neutralisieren.

„Sie würde den Alkohol in etwas verwandeln, das man ohne Gefahren trinken kann?", versuchte er es.

Malfoy grinste und wieder stockte James der Atem. Echt, dieser Trank hielt aber lange. Er sollte Malfoy fragen, wann die Effekte abnehmen würden. „Du hast es! War gar nicht so schwer, oder?", fragte Malfoy.

James tat so, als würde er seinen gebratenen Reis anstarren, wobei er in Wirklichkeit einen Rotschimmer verbergen wollte. „Ich denke, es macht Sinn. Aber wie soll ich jemals die ganzen Regeln im Kopf behalten?"

„Das schaffst du. Und wenn du dir erst einmal die ganzen Interaktionen der Zutaten gemerkt hast, wirst du in der Lage sein deine eigenen Tränke herzustellen." Malfoys Augen leuchteten auf. „Das ist der beste Teil, wenn man mit Zaubertränken arbeitet."

„Ich werde schon froh sein, wenn ich die Akademie bestehe." James stach seine Gabel in den Reis und legte sie beiseite. „Wo wir grad über die Akademie reden, was soll ich dir beibringen?"

„Alles", sagte Malfoy, „einfach alles."

„Also dann…" James schlenderte in sein Schlafzimmer und kam mit seinen Lehrbüchern wieder. „Das ist, was ich weiß…"

Er setzte sich und fing an über das Letzte, was sie gelernt hatten, zu erzählen; die Geschichte berühmter Tränke. James hatte sich durch die meiste Lektüre kämpfen müssen und fand es schwer irgendetwas an Malfoy weiterzugeben. Er begann mit dem, was er noch wusste und realisierte langsam, dass er bei weitem mehr behalten hatte, als er geglaubt hatte.

„Weißt du, ich erinnere mich nicht einmal daran, das gelernt zu haben, aber irgendwie weiß ich's", überlegte James laut.

„Du lernst mehr, wenn du anderen etwas beibringst. Dein Gehirn muss Verbindungen zwischen den Informationen bauen, damit du sie jemand anderem erklären kannst." Verschwörerisch lehnte Malfoy sich vor. „Das ist der Grund warum Ravenclaws gerne Studiengruppen leiten. Wir lernen wirklich viel, wenn wir anderen helfen."

James lachte. „Uh-huh. Und ihr macht eine Menge Geld damit. Al hat der ganzen Familie erzählt, wie du die Gryffindors ausgenommen hast."

Malfoy grinste fies. „Ich komme aus einer Familie von Slytherins. Lernen liebe ich, aber ich war immer ehrgeizig. Wenn das bedeutet, die Gryffindor'sche Dummheit auszunutzen, na ja, so spielt das Leben."

„Oi, halt's Maul!" James holte aus und streifte Malfoys Schulter. Es sollte eine neckende Geste sein, aber James bemerkte, dass seine Finger einige Sekunden zu lang auf Malfoys Schulter verharrten. Er zuckte zurück, seine Finger ganz kribbelig. „Wie auch immer", er räusperte sich, um seinen Hals freizubekommen, „lass uns weitermachen."

Sie verbrachten eine weitere Stunde damit James' Arbeiten durchzugehen und hätten noch länger gemacht, aber Malfoy begann zu gähnen.

„Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit ‚Gute Nacht' zu sagen. Ich werde müde", sagte James, Malfoy nicht verunsichernd wollend, weil er sein Gähnen hervorhob. James stand auf und half Malfoy seine Sachen aufzuräumen. „Lass mich die Reste für dich einpacken." Schnell hatten sie alles aufgeräumt und James begleitete Malfoy zur Tür.

Einen Moment blieb Malfoy im Türrahmen stehen, seine Bücher umklammernd, als wären sie ein Schild. „Das hat irgendwie Spaß gemacht", sagte er leise.

James nickte. Es hatte Spaß gemacht. „Dann sehen wir uns bald?"

Malfoy legte den Kopf schief. „Wirklich?"

„Jaah. Ich brauche eine Menge Hilfe und solange du Lust hast mit mir zusammen zu arbeiten, würde ich gern weiter mit dir lernen."

„Ja! Äh, ich meine, wann sollen wir uns wiedertreffen?"

James musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht zu lachen. Malfoy war hinreißend, wie ein kleiner Welpe, der um Aufmerksamkeit bettelte. James wollte ihn gerne glücklich machen. „Wie wär's mit morgen Abend? Selbe Zeit und diesmal sorge ich für das Essen."

Malfoys Lächeln blendete ihn richtig. „Das klingt großartig! Dann bis morgen!" Er disapparierte und ließ James zurück, den Türknopf so fest umklammernd, wie er nach Atem rang.

Das war wirklich ein langanhaltender Trank.

* * *

Einen Monat nachdem er angefangen hatte mit Scorpius zu lernen, war James' Leben ganz anders.

Zum einen hatte James angefangen ihn Scorpius zu nennen. Außerdem verbrachte er so gut wie jede Nacht seit der ersten mit Scorpius. Letzte Woche waren sie das gesamte Wochenende zusammen gewesen, hatten Tränke gebraut und einfach Spaß gehabt.

Da war noch etwas anderes. Sie waren jetzt mehr als Lehrer und Schüler; sie waren Freunde. Die Hälfte der Zeit, die sie zusammen waren, verbrachten sie mit Lernen, die andere Hälfte redeten sie oder gingen in eine Kneipe, manchmal blieben sie auch einfach in James' Wohnung.

Scorpius war ein toller Freund. Im Grunde war er wohl James' bester Freund. James hatte nie jemanden in Hogwarts besonders nahe gestanden, wahrscheinlich weil er der Sohn vom „Mann, der überlebte" war, aber er war nicht das, für was die Leute ihn hielten. James mochte Quidditch, aber er konnte es nicht spielen. Er war unnatürlich tollpatschig und neigte dazu sich zu verhaspeln, besonders, wenn er vor vielen Leuten sprechen sollte.

Hinter seinem Rücken sagte man, dass er der „dumme" Potter sei. Manchmal schien das zu stimmen. Zaubertränke war das einzige Fach in dem er gut war und auch das einzige, das ihn wirklich interessierte. Seine Geschwister punkteten in vielen Fächern und Al machte sich prima in der Aurorenausbildung, während es so aussah, als würde Lily ihre UTZe nächstes Jahr mit links schaffen. James war einfach dankbar für Scorpius' Hilfe, durch die er wahrscheinlich noch ein weiteres Jahr an der Akademie bleiben konnte.

Die Dankbarkeit führte dazu, dass James eines Nachmittags vor einem heruntergekommen Apartment-Gebäude stand, eine Phiole Aufpäppeltrank in seiner Tasche und in der Hand eine Tüte mit einem Behälter Hühnersuppe.

Einen Moment starrte er das Gebäude an und vergewisserte sich, dass die Adresse stimmte. Ja, hier war er richtig. James öffnete die Tür, die ins Gebäude führte, und machte sich an den Aufstieg in den dritten Stock. Die sechste Tür den Flur herunter hatte keinerlei Erkennungszeichen, also holte er tief Luft und klopfte an. Er hoffte wirklich, dass er die richtige Adresse bekommen hatte.

Anscheinend hatte er, denn eine Minute später wurde die Tür einen Spalt breit geöffnet und Scorpius lugte in den Flur. „Hallo?"

James grinste breit und hielt seine Tüte hoch. „Hey! Ich hab uns Suppe mitgebracht."

Scorpius blinzelte ihn an und schlug ihm einfach die Tür vor der Nase zu. James wartete einen Moment, bevor er erneut anklopfte.

„Scorpius? Was ist los?"

Er bekam keine Antwort.

„Scorpius?" James klopfte lauter. „Wenn du mich nicht rein lässt, werde ich die Tür eintreten." Er würde nicht wirklich die Tür eintreten, aber das brauchte Scorpius ja nicht zu wissen.

Tatsächlich brachte James' Drohung Scorpius dazu die Tür wieder zu öffnen. „Was willst du?" Seine Stimme war ärgerlich, aber James glaubte Tränenspuren auf seinen Wangen erkennen zu können.

„Was ist los?"

Scorpius starrte ihn an. „Nichts. Jetzt verschwinde." Ein plötzliches Niesen ließ die Tür erzittern.

„Du bist krank. Ich bin gekommen, um mich um dich zu kümmern. Jetzt lass mich rein."

James trat auf die Tür zu und Scorpius wich zurück.

„Wie du willst", sagte er. „Schließ einfach die Tür hinter dir."

James tat wie ihm geheißen und folgte Scorpius dann zu der Couch. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Wenn ich ‚gut' sage, gehst du dann weg?" Ein gewaltiges Niesen folgte Scorpius' Frage.

James gluckste. „Wenn du nicht so offensichtlich krank wärst, dann ja, das würde funktionieren." Er tastete in seiner Tasche umher. „Hier, ich hab dir einen frischen Aufpäppeltrank gebraut."

Scorpius schaute ihn nur kalt an. „Ich bin durchaus im Stande meine eigenen Tränke zu brauen, danke."

„Ohne hinein zu niesen und sie vollkommen zu verunreinigen?" Scorpius schaute weg. „Das hab ich mir gedacht. Komm schon, trink es einfach. Du wirst dich besser fühlen."

Scorpius schnappte ihm die Phiole weg und ließ sie aufploppen. Den Inhalt schnell herunterschluckend schien er kaum den Dampf zu bemerken, der aus seinen Ohren kam, als er James die Phiole wieder in die Hand drückte. „So, ich hab ihn getrunken. Jetzt geh."

James verschloss die Flasche wieder und versuchte nicht verletzt zu wirken. Scorpius war krank und deshalb behandelte er ihn so. „Soll ich dir einen Tee machen?"

„Ich kann mir meinen eigenen Tee machen."

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir ein bisschen Suppe aufwärme?" James wusste, dass er verzweifelt klang, aber er hatte Scorpius vermisst. Als er ihre Treffen zwei Nächte nacheinander abgesagt hatte, war James zu seinem Onkel George gegangen, um herauszufinden, ob er den Grund kannte. James' Onkel hatte ihm gesagt, dass Scorpius sich krank gemeldet hatte, und ihm dann seine Adresse gegeben, als er gesagt hatte, dass er mal nach dem Jungen sehen wollte.

Scorpius fuhr hoch und bewegte sich zur Tür. „Alles, was ich will ist, dass du gehst!" Er riss die Tür auf.

James stand auf und stellte sich neben ihn, aber er bewegte sich nicht aus der Wohnung. „Warum benimmst du dich so?"

Scorpius wollte ihn zur Tür schieben, aber James rührte sich keinen Millimeter.

„Kannst du mich einfach alleine lassen?" Scorpius' Stimme brach beim letzten Wort. „Du hattest deinen Spaß. Du hast dich herabgelassen und gesehen wo der arme Malfoy lebt. Du hast deine gute Tat getan. Jetzt lauf los, erzähl deinen Freunden davon und lass mich allein."

Wieder versuchte Scorpius ihn rauszuschieben, aber James umfasste schnell seine Hände. „Was ist mit dir los?"

Scorpius versuchte sich loszumachen, aber James ließ das nicht zu. Stattdessen schloss er die Tür mit seinem Fuß und zog Scorpius zu der Couch.

„Ich wollte dich besuchen, weil ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe. Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass du okay bist."

Scorpius schaute ihn nicht an. „Geh einfach."

„Warum?"

Scorpius versuchte seine Hände loszumachen, aber James hielt sie fest zwischen seinen.

„Es ist mir peinlich, okay? Da, ich hab's gesagt. Du kannst jetzt gehen, wo du weißt, dass es mir gut geht."

James drückte seine Hände. „Was ist dir peinlich? Krank zu sein? Jeder wird mal krank."

Wieder versuchte Scorpius seine Hände freizubekommen und dieses Mal ließ James los. Scorpius versuchte auch nicht wegzulaufen. Er ließ sich nach hinten gegen die Couch fallen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich lebe in den Slums. Meine Wohnung ist klein und armselig. Ich bin armselig."

„Du bist nicht armselig! Und ich mag deine Wohnung." Es stimmte. James schaute sich um. Es war sauber und aufgeräumt. Die Wände waren mit Bildern von Scorpius und seiner Familie bedeckt, auf dem Boden lag ein weicher Teppich und Kissen auf Couch und Stühlen. „Es ist wirklich hübsch."

„Lüg nicht", knurrte Scorpius ihn an. „Es ist eine Müllhalde."

James schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nicht schick, aber gemütlich und sauber."

Scorpius schaute ihn an. „Dir gefällt's?"

„Natürlich", sagte James und lächelte. „Kann ich jetzt bleiben oder müssen wir vorher noch über etwas anderes streiten?"

Schulterzuckend zog Scorpius sich ein Kissen in den Schoß. „Ich weiß nicht, warum du bleiben willst. Ich hasse es hier."

Als sie angefangen hatten sich zu treffen, hatte James vorgeschlagen mal in Scorpius' Wohnung zu gehen, aber er hatte abgelehnt. Jetzt glaubte James zu wissen, warum. „Weißt du, es ist okay wenn du dir nichts in einer schicken Gegend leisten kannst. Wenn meine Eltern mir nicht die Miete zahlen würden, dann könnte ich auch nicht in meiner Wohnung leben."

Scorpius runzelte die Stirn und zog die Knie an seine Brust. Er lehnte den Kopf gegen das Kissen, welches jetzt zwischen seinen Beinen und seiner Brust eingequetscht war. „Ich kann mir was Besseres leisten. Ich kann nur nichts mieten." Er seufzte. „Ich hab versucht ein netteres Plätzchen zu finden, als ich mich entschieden hab aus dem Manor ausziehen, aber keiner will irgendetwas an einen Malfoy vermieten. Niemand will etwas mit einem Malfoy zu tun haben." Er schaute hoch zu James. „Wusstest du, dass ich mich für dreißig verschiedene Stellen beworben habe, bevor ich deinen Onkel getroffen habe? Er war der Einzige, der mich überhaupt zu einem Vorstellungsgespräch eingeladen hat. Der Rest von ihnen hat den Namen auf meinem Lebenslauf gesehen und mir sofort abgesagt."

James wusste nicht, was er sagen oder tun sollte. Seine Hände lagen unbeholfen in seinem Schoß und er wollte Scorpius am liebsten über den Rücken streicheln, wie er es tat, wenn er Lily tröstete, aber Scorpius war ein Kerl und die Situation also eine komplett andere. „Ich –"

Zum Glück musste er nicht reden, denn Scorpius fuhr fort. „Die Zaubertrank-Akademie wollte mich aus denselben Gründen nicht. Ich weiß, dass es an meinem Namen lag, weil Mark Quirke es geschafft hat, obwohl er nur ein A in Zaubertränke hatte. Ich hatte bessere Noten und eine exzellente Empfehlung, und trotzdem hat er mich wegen meinem Namen geschlagen." Scorpius vergrub sein Gesicht in dem Kissen und tat einen zittrigen Atemzug. „Ich dachte, ich hätte mich daran gewöhnt, aber das stimmt nicht."

„Wieso solltest du dich daran gewöhnen?"

Das Kissen dämpfte Scorpius' Stimme. „Das ist schon so, seit ich klein bin. Mum und Dad konnten keine Arbeit finden und wenn sie nicht Malfoy Manor und das Familienvermögen gehabt hätten, wären wir wahrscheinlich pleite gegangen und auf der Straße gelandet. Niemand in der Schule wollte jemals mit mir befreundet sein." Er warf James einen Blick zu. „Von allen Leuten in meinem Jahrgang war dein Bruder immer noch am nettesten zu mir."

James blinzelte. „Aber… Al hat zu Hause immer schlecht von dir geredet."

„Aber er hat's mir nie ins Gesicht gesagt. Die ganzen anderen Kinder haben sich über mich lustig gemacht, aber er nicht. Keiner der Potters oder Weasleys." Er lächelte. „Mein Dad hat mir erzählt, dass er wirklich grausam zu deiner Familie war, als er jünger gewesen ist. Ich war überrascht als die Schule angefangen hat und ihr mich alle ignoriert habt, anstatt mich zu ärgern, wegen der Bösartigkeit meines Vaters."

James piekte seinen Finger in ein Loch der Couch und beobachtete wie er in dem Flaum verschwand, anstatt Scorpius anzusehen. „Dad und Mum haben uns beigebracht Leuten zu vergeben. Dad meinte, dass jeder eine zweite Chance verdient hat."

„Ich habe das zu schätzen gewusst. Ihr wart mit die einzigen Kinder, die mich nicht nach dem beurteilt haben, was mein Vater und meine Großeltern getan haben." Er gab ein verlegenes Lachen von sich. „Dafür habe ich euch bewundert. Zum einen hab ich mich in der Bibliothek immer neben Rose Weasley gesetzt, auch wenn sie nie ein Wort mit mir geredet hat, einfach weil sie ein Teil deiner Familie war. Als ich angefangen habe den anderen Kindern beim Lernen zu helfen wurde ich ein bisschen besser behandelt."

James zog seinen Finger aus der Couch und ballte die Hand zur Faust. „Grässlich. Du warst doch auch einfach nur ein Kind."

Scorpius wollte abwinken. „Verständlich. Du übernimmst Dinge von deiner Familie. Meine brachte mir bei, dass es gut ist ein Reinblut zu sein, deine brachte dir bei zu vergeben und die der anderen eben, dass die Kinder von ehemaligen Todessern schlecht sind.

James öffnete seine Faust und streckte die Hand aus, als wolle er Scorpius berühren, ließ sie stattdessen aber auf die Couch fallen. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte das damals gewusst. Ich wäre netter zu dir gewesen." Er lächelte. „Wir hätten schon seit Ewigkeiten Freunde sein können."

Scorpius vergrub sein Gesicht wieder im Kissen. „Nein, wir hätten keine Freunde sein können. Ich habe dich am meisten bewundert. Die Vorstellung mit dir befreundet zu sein hätte mich zu Tode geängstigt."

„Mich? Warum mich?"

„Du warst so beliebt." Scorpius klang wehmütig. „Jeder wusste wer du bist und mochte dich. Du warst zu jedem nett. Ich habe nie mitgekriegt, dass du irgendwen schikanierst und immer kanntest du die Namen von allen und hast sie gegrüßt. Mich hast du auch mal gegrüßt und das hat mich richtig aufgemuntert."

James ballte die Hand wieder zur Faust. „Ich war nicht so toll. Ich hatte nicht mal viele Freunde."

Scorpius' Kopf ruckte nach oben. „Aber du warst so beliebt!"

Er rammte die Faust in die Couch. „Ich hatte nur Bekannte. Ich war freundlich, weil ich Freunde finden wollte. Die Taktik ist aber nicht aufgegangen. Ich hab nur noch mehr Bekanntschaften gemacht." Seine Hand entspannte sich und er holte tief Luft. „Sorry, dass ich deine Seifenblase zum Platzen bringen muss. Ich habe nichts von einem Vorbild."

Scorpius streckte die Hand nach James' aus, stoppte aber. „Du bist ein toller Freund und das ist bei weitem besser, als ein Vorbild. Danke, dass ich Luft ablassen konnte. Ich hab das noch nie jemanden erzählt."

James überwand die noch vorhandene Distanz und umschloss Scorpius' Hand fest. „Ich bin sehr froh darüber, dass wir Freunde sind." Einen Moment lächelten sie sich an, bevor Scorpius niesen musste und James seine Hand los ließ. „Ich hab vergessen, dass du krank bist! Oh, nein, und die Suppe ist wahrscheinlich auch kalt."

Scorpius stützte seinen Kopf auf seinen Knien ab und beobachtete wie James in der Suppe herumrührte. „Ist schon gut. Ich bin einfach froh, dass du vorbeigekommen bist. Das hat noch nie jemand für mich getan."

„Dafür sind Freunde doch da!", antwortete James, nachdem er die Suppe aufgewärmt hatte und in zwei hastig heraufbeschworene Schüsseln füllte. Eine Schüssel reichte er mitsamt Löffel Scorpius und machte es sich mit der anderen wieder auf der Couch gemütlich. „Jetzt lass uns über etwas Fröhlicheres reden. Hast du den neuesten Potions Products Newsletter gelesen?"

Scorpius nickte und nahm einen Löffel von der Suppe, bevor er antwortete. „Ja. Ich liebe den Artikel über die explodierenden Marshmallows, die den Jungen getötet haben und…"

Sie saßen noch stundenlang zusammen und redeten, sich in ihrer eigenen Haut und miteinander wohl fühlend.

* * *

Es war ein misslungener Trank, der dazu führte, dass Scorpius und James Freunde wurden und es war ein misslungener Trank, der James verstehen ließ, dass er mehr als Scorpius' Freund sein wollte.

In der einen Minute hatten sie noch versucht etwas, das James in der Akademie gelernt hatte, in einen Trank den Scorpius für Weasley's Zauberhafte Zauberscherze braute, einzubauen und in der nächsten tropfte plötzlich violetter, zähflüssiger Glibber, der zu rauchen begann, von Scorpius.

James sprach einen schnellen _Tergeo_ und danach einen _Scourgify_. Der Glibber verschwand zwar, aber Scorpius' Umhang fing an zu rauchen. Scorpius seufzte und zückte seinen Zauberstab, seine Roben verschwinden lassend. Die Kleidung unter seinem Umhang rauchte auch, weshalb er sie ebenfalls wegzauberte, was ihn in nichts weiter als seiner Unterwäsche dastehen ließ.

James wusste, dass er aufräumen sollte, aber stattdessen beobachtete er, wie Scorpius zum Schrank ging und sich eine neue Hose heraus holte. Er zog sie an und widmete sich augenblicklich seinen Notizen, schrieb genau auf, was gerade passiert war.

James musste bei Scorpius' obsessiven Zwang, sich Notizen zu machen, lächeln und beobachtete, wie er ganz leicht mit dem Hintern wackelte, während er schrieb. Er fragte sich, ob bei jedem die Wirbelsäule hervorstach, wenn man die Arme bewegte, oder ob das Scorpius' Ding war. Als er bemerkte, wie er Scorpius ansah, wurde James kreidebleich.

Männer anzusehen war nichts Neues für hin. James wusste, dass er bi war. Er war sowohl mit Männern, als auch mit Frauen ausgegangen, aber nichts hatte jemals wirklich funktioniert. Wie auch immer, seinen besten Freund anzustarren war neu und es war sicher nichts, über das James sich freuen würde. Er wollte seine Freundschaft mit Scorpius für nichts in der Welt riskieren.

Er zwang sich den Blick von Scorpius' bloßem Rücken zu nehmen und fing an die Zutaten für seinen nächsten Versuch zu ordnen. So versessen, wie er darauf war, nicht zu Scorpius herüberzuschauen, bemerkte er gar nicht, wie der plötzlich hinter ihm stand.

Scorpius schaute über seine Schulter. „Glaubst du, es lag am Wermut oder an den Molchsaugen?"

James kämpfte darum, klar denken zu können, als er weiter seine Zutaten ordnete. Scorpius' nackte Haut berührte ihn. „Äh, vielleicht die Molchsaugen?"

Scorpius runzelte die Stirn und zog sich zurück, um auf seine Notizen spicken zu können. „Wirklich? Ich dachte eher an Wermut. Hmm…"

„Gut, dann liegt es wahrscheinlich am Wermut!", erwiderte James.

„Nein, nein, du könntest Recht haben. Die Molchsaugen werden in einer säurehaltigen Lösung getränkt, bevor sie getrocknet werden. Also müssen wir vielleicht eine Base hinzufügen, die alles ausgleicht."

James' Blick wanderte, ohne das er es wirklich wollte, wieder zu Scorpius und blieb an der feinen Linie Haar unter seinem Bauchnabel hängen.

„…und deshalb könnte es auch Wermut sein. Was denkst du? James? James!"

James wurde panisch und hob den Blick hastig, um Scorpius ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Ich muss gehen." Er schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab vom Tisch und stürmte nach draußen. Als er die Straße hinter dem Laden erreichte disapparierte er sofort.

* * *

Danach wurde alles nur noch schlimmer. James hatte sein merkwürdiges Verhalten erklärt, indem er behauptete, seinen Herd angelassen zu haben und den ausschalten zu müssen, bevor es ihm das ganze Haus niederbrennen würde. Scorpius hatte ihn ungläubig angesehen, dann mit den Schultern gezuckt und es einfach hingenommen.

Seitdem hatte James sich in Scorpius verliebt. Zuerst hatte er einfach nur sein Aussehen bewundert. Für einen Mann war er ziemlich zierlich und dafür, dass er die ganze Zeit Tränke braute, hatte er trotzdem einen ansehnlichen Körper. Mehr noch als seinen Körper mochte James, dass Scorpius' Haare immer perfekt gekämmt waren, bis auf eine Stelle, wo er einen besonders widerspenstigen Haarwirbel hatte. Ihm gefiel auch, dass Scorpius' ganzes Gesicht leuchtendrot wurde, wenn er verlegen war und wie Scorpius' Augen immer aufleuchteten, wenn er etwas Neues gelernt hatte.

Er mochte auch, wie Scorpius redete. Seine Stimme war ruhig und er brachte präzise auf den Punkt, was er sagen wollte, wobei er selten so lebhaft wurde, wie James zum Beispiel. James ärgerte ihn gerne, bis Scorpius in kurze, knappe Sätze auswich und wild mit den Händen gestikulierte. James hatte es gern, wenn er die Fassung verlor.

Tatsächlich tat James so ziemlich alles, damit Scorpius die Fassung verlor. James erzählte die schmalzigsten Witze, einfach um ihn zum Lachen zu bringen. Er saß neben Scorpius und schaute sich traurige, schnulzige Mädchenfilme an, nur um zu sehen, wie er in Tränen ausbrach. Was er aber am meisten mochte, war Scorpius beim Schlafen zu zusehen. Wenn er schlief entspannte sein Gesicht sich und er lächelte leicht. James könnte Stunden damit zubringen ihn dann zu beobachten und vorsichtig das Haar aus seinem Gesicht zu streichen.

James war schwerverliebt. Oft bemerkte er, dass er Scorpius auf eine Art und Weise berührte, die so nicht gut war. Er stützte sein Kinn auf Scorpius' Schulter auf, um ein Buch mit ihm zu lesen und rückte immer etwas näher, wenn sie einen Film zusammen sahen. Inzwischen strich er Scorpius auch das Haar aus der Stirn, wenn er wach war.

Scorpius schien die Berührungen nie wirklich ernst zu nehmen und genau das war das Schlimmste. James wusste, dass Scorpius nicht viel Erfahrung hatte und dabei schien er für menschlichen Kontakt zu leben. James nutzte ihre Freundschaft und Scorpius' Bedürfnis ihn zu berühren aus.

Jedesmal, wenn er Scorpius berührte fühlte James sich mutiger. Jede neue Berührung war etwas aufdringlicher, als die vorige. Eines Nachts hatte James Scorpius sogar umarmt, als sie eine Kneipe verlassen hatten. Aber es reichte nicht.

James wollte mehr.

* * *

Eines Tages bekam er viel mehr.

Scorpius hatte ihm früh am Morgen eine Eule geschickt und ihn gebeten ihn in den Drei Besen zum Abendessen zu treffen. James hatte unverzüglich zugestimmt, hatte allerdings keine Ahnung, warum Scorpius ihn dort treffen wollte. Sie verbrachten seit Monaten jeden Abend miteinander, weshalb James nicht nachfragte. Vielleicht wollte Scorpius einfach mal woanders essen.

Als James am Abend in die Kneipe flohte wartete Scorpius schon auf ihn.

„Komm schon!" Scorpius packte James' Hand und zog ihn aus der Kneipe. „Ich habe tolle Neuigkeiten!"

Mit Volldampf rasten sie durch das Dorf bis Scorpius vor einem leeren Laden stoppte.

„Guck!"

James guckte.

„Ist er nicht toll?"

„Ziemlich… eingestaubt?" James konnte sich nicht denken, was Scorpius von ihm wollen könnte.

Scorpius kicherte. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Zauber auf James. „Er musste versteckt bleiben, solange noch gebaut wurde. Jetzt sieh hin!"

James schaute noch einmal hin und keuchte bei dem Anblick auf. „Eine Weasley's Filiale! Unglaublich! Filch wird Onkel George hassen."

„Das ist nicht mal das Beste!" Scorpius schien vor Aufregung zu zittern. „Rate mal, wer der Geschäftsführer wird."

„Du?"

Scorpius nickte heftig.

James schaute den Jungen vor ihm einen Moment an. Er war nicht länger ein Junge. Er wusste genauso viel über Zaubertränke, wie James, wahrscheinlich sogar mehr. Er würde Geschäftsführer sein. Er war wunderschön, ein absolut bezaubernder Mann.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch", sagte er und zog Scorpius in eine Umarmung. Den anderen Mann in seinen Armen zu halten fühlte sich unglaublich an. „Du verdienst das."

Scorpius lehnte sich leicht zurück und lächelte. „Danke dir."

James bedeckte die lächelnden Lippen mit seinen. Schnell wurde aus dem unschuldigen Kuss eine leidenschaftliche Knutscherei. Als Scorpius sich löste, nach Atem ringend und mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht, realisierte James, was er getan hatte.

„Scheiße." Er ließ Scorpius los. „Scheiße. Scheiße. Scheiße!"

Scorpius streckte die Hand aus um ihn zu berühren, aber James wich zurück.

„Was ist los?", fragte Scorpius.

„Ich hätte dich nicht küssen sollen."

Scorpius schreckte zurück, als wäre er gestochen worden. „Hat's dir nicht gefallen?"

„Doch und es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte das nicht ausnutzen sollen." James holte tief Luft und stieß sie kraftvoll wieder aus. „Merlin, ich weiß nicht mal, ob du auf Kerle stehst!"

Scorpius nickte. „Ich bin schwul und es hat mir gefallen. Also ist alles gut."

„Nichts ist gut." James stampfte auf, versuchte seinen Ärger bei sich zu behalten und nicht gegen Scorpius zu richten. „Ich will unsere Freundschaft nicht kaputt machen."

„Das will ich auch nicht."

James seufzte und nickte. „Gut. Dann können wir das einfach vergessen."

Scorpius starrte ihn plötzlich an. „Was, wenn ich das nicht vergessen will?"

James war verwundert. „Aber unsere Freundschaft… Sie bedeutet mir alles. Ich will nicht, dass das hier etwas ändert. Also solltest du es einfach vergessen."

Scorpius fasste James' Hand, bevor der sie wegziehen konnte. „Das muss unserer Freundschaft nicht schaden. Es kann sie stärker machen."

„Wie?"

„Vergiss es." Scorpius ließ seine Hand los. „Anscheinend habe ich wohl Dinge gesehen, die nicht existieren."

James begriff urplötzlich den Sinn. „Du willst, dass wir miteinander ausgehen?" Er versuchte den hoffnungsvollen Unterton aus seiner Stimme zu halten und versagte kläglich.

Scorpius nickte.

„Wirklich?"

Scorpius verdrehte die Augen und nickte wieder.

„Merlin sei Dank!"

James zog Scorpius in eine feste Umarmung und drückte einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf seine Lippen. Scorpius keuchte leicht und ließ James den Kuss vertiefen, bevor der zu Scorpius' Nacken wanderte. Wenn sie miteinander ausgehen würden, dann hatte James das Recht ihn zu berühren. Also würde er ihn berühren, ihn schmecken, ihn kennzeichnen, ihn zu seinem eigen machen. Scorpius gehörte ihm.

Scorpius stöhnte ins Freie. Urplötzlich kam James wieder in den Sinn, dass sie sich auf einer ungeschützten Straße befanden. Zum Glück war niemand unterwegs, aber er zog sich dennoch zurück. „Äh, ich denke, wir müssen uns ein anderes Plätzchen suchen."

Scorpius grinste. „Ich zeig dir den anderen Teil meiner Neuigkeiten." Er holte einen Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche und bewegte sich auf eine Treppe an der Seite des Gebäudes zu. James folgte ihm und beobachtete stumm, wie er die Tür am oberen Ende der Treppe öffnete. Sie betraten einen komplett leeren Raum.

„Braucht man hier auch einen Zauber um was sehen zu können?"

„Nein. Es ist leer." Scorpius schritt in die Mitte des Raumes und drehte sich langsam um die eigene Achse, wobei er sich alles anschaute. „Und es gehört mir."

„Dir?" James stellte sich hinter ihn und schlang die Arme um seine Schultern. Das Kinn auf Scorpius' Schulter abstützend begutachteten sie den Raum gemeinsam.

„Die Wohnung gehört George und er vermietet sie an mich. Ich bin endlich in der Lage in einem anständigen Apartment zu leben." Er drehte den Kopf um James anlächeln zu können. „Jetzt wird es mir nicht mehr peinlich sein, wenn du mich besuchen kommst."

James drückte ihn. „Es hätte dir von Anfang an nicht peinlich sein müssen. Ich liebe dein Apartment. Es ist wie du." Er konnte nicht genug davon bekommen Scorpius zu berühren, weshalb er ihn sanft küsste.

Scorpius errötete, als James sich löste. „Wenn ich dir was erzähle, versprichst du mir nicht zu lachen?"

„Klar. Was denn?"

Scorpius wurde noch einen Rotton dunkler. „Erinnerst du dich daran, dass ich dich in Hogwarts bewundert habe?" James nickte, sein Kinn grub sich in Scorpius' Schulter. „Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich dich mehr als bewundert habe. Ich war schwer verknallt in dich."

James brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, wofür Scorpius ihm den Ellenbogen in den Magen rammte. „Du hast versprochen nicht zu lachen!", fauchte er und versuchte James' Griff zu entkommen.

Anstatt ihn loszulassen drehte James ihn zu sich herum und drückte ihm einen schmatzenden Kuss auf.

„Tut mir Leid.", murmelte er gegen Scorpius' Lippen. „Es ist einfach so süß und wunderbar."

Scorpius stupste ihn an. „Sei still. Den Rest werde ich dir nicht erzählen."

„Den Rest?"

„Ich sag's nicht!"

James fuhr mit den Fingern durch Scorpius' Haar, ließ ihn dadurch stöhnen. „Was ist der Rest?"

„Schummler." Scorpius stöhnte erneut. „Okay, lass das, damit ich denken kann." James stoppte, ließ seine Finger aber in Scorpius' Haaren.

„Weißt du noch damals, als du ins Labor geplatzt bist und der Trank explodiert ist? Das war ganz allein deine Schuld."

James quietschte auf. „Nuh-uh! Das war dein Trank!"

„Ich war so geschockt meinen langjährigen Schwarm durch die Tür kommen zu sehen, dass ich aus Versehen dreimal mehr Affodill als beabsichtigt rein geschüttet habe. Der Trank war schon perfektioniert worden, ich habe ihn nur gebraut. Wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, dann wäre er nie explodiert."

James fühlte sich warm und ihm wurde etwas schwindelig, nachdem er das gehört hatte. „Du hast mich damals wirklich gemocht?"

Scorpius wurde tiefrot, antwortete aber entschlossen. „Immer noch. Deswegen hab ich angeboten dir beim Lernen zu helfen. Ich hatte eine Chance dich kennen zu lernen und du hattest eine mich kennen zu lernen, also hat der Slytherin in mir das übernommen."

James umklammerte ihn fest. „Ich bin froh, dass du das getan hast. Du hast mir das Leben gerettet, weil du mir beim Lernen geholfen hast und ich hab – äh, ich hab…"

„Was?"

James vergrub das Gesicht in Scorpius' Schulter. „Ich hab dich auch sehr gern."

Scorpius küsste ihn dann, ein weicher, süßer Kuss, den James langsam erwidert, wobei er versuchte seine Gefühle für Scorpius zu transportieren.

James war froh darüber, dass er beinahe von der Akademie geflogen wäre. Jetzt hatte er Scorpius in seinem Leben und eines ohne ihn konnte er sich gar nicht mehr vorstellen.

Plötzlich schoss ihm ein Gedanke in den Kopf. „Scorpius, als der Gellian-Trank explodiert ist und du deine Klamotten ausziehen musstest; war das ein Unfall?"

Scorpius grinste. „Weder ein Ravenclaw noch ein Slytherin gibt jemals _all_ seine Geheimnisse preis."

**The End**


End file.
